Love isn't always at first sight
by RainaHyuga
Summary: What is poor seshomaru going to do.He lost a bet years ago and now that person is here to collect. Who knows what that person is going to take? SeshomaruOC inuyashakagome slight mirokusango and now KougaOC. please review
1. prolouge

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuysha/kagome with slight miroku/sango.

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**Prologue**

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest. Rin was right behind him riding ah-un, with jaken mumbling to himself why his lord had her with him. His lord sensed something, of that jaken knew. He was on edge always looking in the trees.

"My lord is something amiss?" Jaken asked sesshomaru hesitantly.

At that point he stopped. "Quiet" Sesshomaru said fiercely. He was looking right into the trees now. "Jaken, you and Rin stay back" "yes my lord"

Rin was starting to get scared. She had seen lord sesshomaru on edge before but he had never seen him this tense. Like he could literally feel the evil coming from the forest. She was holding on to the saddle she was sitting on so tightly her knuckles were white. At that point an evil chuckle went through the forest.

_Why can't I smell anything!_ Sesshomaru was asking himself_ there is a demon here I know it but why can't I smell them._ That was when he heard the chuckle, and it was very feminine sounding. He started growling.

"I have finally found you sesshomaru." Then Rin screamed as something from the shadows took her. The minute the shadow engulfed here, her scent disappeared. Now he could not even track her and to make matters worse he was trapped in a barrier.

**A.N. I know don't you just love cliff hangers? Chap one should be posted hopefully by tomorrow but I have exams so I will post it soon. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuysha/kagome with slight miroku/sango.

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless**

Chap 1

As Rin was carried away she slowly stopped screaming. _Who is this person? And why did they kidnap me?_  
"there this is close enough to the river. If I take my hand off your mouth will you promise not to scream?" Rin nodded her head slowly. "Good." She took her hand off her mouth and rin frantically asked "Who are you? Why did you take me?" "Ha-ha you seem to be a very sweet girl ok Ill tell you." At that point she took off the scarf that was covering most of her face. "My name is Raina and I have known your lord since we were kids. I only took you to see what you meant to him. I can't believe the great Lord Sesshomaru has taken a human child into his care. You must be something special." At that Raina patted Rin on the head.

_Wow this lady is really nice. But I wonder if she is telling the truth._ Rin thought to herself. "So you have known lord sesshomaru since you were kids?" "Yep!" _Wow she has a pretty smile. _

_This girl is such a sweetie. No wonder sesshomaru has her following him around like a baby duck._ "Hehe" "What's so funny lady Raina?" "Please don't call me that. Raina is just fine. And I was just laughing about the fact that Mr. Sesshomaru who swore he was a loner has you following him." "Oh" "I guess I should take you back to him we have been gone long enough. He is probably about to kill jaken because he can't do anything to find you." "Ok let's go!"

Sesshomaru was about to kill something. He was stuck inside a barrier and Rin had been kidnapped. He shouldn't care but Rin had grown on him and he needed to know she was safe. She was now like a daughter to him. Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees_ Again no smell. This is the person that took Rin. Why did they come back? Oh well it's their death wish._ At that point he saw something coming toward him._ What the…?_ The projectile hit him straight on the stub that used to be his arm. He pulled back his sleeve slowly fearing the worse._ What the heck as that? I didn't even get to defend myself_. He said to himself angrily. When he pulled his sleeve all the way back he could not believe what he saw. It was his arm_. What the hell is this!!!How the heck did this happen._ He checked the arms scent it was his. The one that his insolent half breed brother cut off with the tetsaiga.

"Hehe. So how do you like my little gift lord sesshomaru?" The voice came from the trees." Who are you? And how did you do this!" sesshomaru shot back angrily. " Awww is the poor little sesshomaru upset about losing his little girl." " she is not my little girl!" " Oh I know that but you treat her like she is" " what have you done to her!" "She is safe don't worry there is just one little issue I would like to discus with you." "And what would that be?" He said sarcastically. She walked out at that point and sesshomaru caught his breath. "Why did you just desert me? Even after you gave me this years ago" She pulled the collar of her shirt aside to reveal a crescent moon, exactly like the one on sesshomaru's forehead.

_Oh shit. How come Raina has been searching for me?_ Was all sesshomaru could think until she showed him the mark._ What the hell!!! When did she get that? Oh yeah. When she got lost that time. When I found her I gave her the mark so I always could find her. What was I supposed to do then I didn't know that was a fricking mating mark!!!_

_He looks funny when he is thinking so hard_. Raina thought to herself_. I probably needed to wait to show him that but I couldn't help but want to see his reaction. "So what do have to say to that sesshomaru. _"Hey lady nobody talks to lord sesshomaruthat way" jaken said furiated. "Its ok jaken it would probably not be a good idea to piss Raina off." "You know this woman?" "Yes we grew up together." "Ah thank you sesshomaru for remembering who I was. I gave you your arm back as a gift. And yes that is your real arm. Don't ask me how I got it back just accept it. Now since your memory seems to be good lets see if you remember one more thing. A little bet we had years ago in which you lost do remember what the wager was?" "Oh no don't tell me you are actually going to make me do that. We were kids." "A bet is a bet. You are now my servant until I let you go" all jaken could do was stare at the two of them as his lord got red with embracement.

**Sorry this is late I had stupid finals but hey I passed!! Now a senior yay!!**

**No flames please and yes you will learn more about the mating mark on her neck in the next chapter I skipped over that for a reason please please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuysha/kagome with slight miroku/sango.

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**Yay exams are over now I will hopefully be able to get this story moving. Sorry to keep you hanging on the last chapter but hey it was fun. Now to the story,**

**Chapter 3**

"What's the matter sesshomaru? You look a little red in the cheeks." Raina said with a lot of humor in her voice. All sesshomaru could do was look at her._ Why the heck is she doing this she knows I take orders from anybody! It's probably to get back at me for the mark. Ill just let her have her fun for a while then she will be happy and leave._ Sesshomaru was thinking that when Raina gave him his first order. "Lean your head to the right would you." "Why?" "It's an order that's why" as sesshomaru did what she told him to do only because she could sense she was getting angry. When he finally did it Raina said something he never expected her to say

"I am going to get back at you for all the years you made me suffer. Because of this mating mark no guy would ever come near me afraid you would find them and kill them. Even though I told them it was all a mistake they were afraid. So now it's your turn to suffer." At that point she started walking toward him.

Sesshomaru felt a strange sense of pride when Raina said no man would gat near her. He didn't know why. When she started walking toward him he was still thinking of why he felt like that. That was when she bit his neck. A shock went through his body. His body went stiff._ What the hell is she doing? Why is she doing this?_ Was all he could think? He would have tried to pull away but his body would not work for him.

When Raina lifted her head from his neck he fell to the ground in a sitting position. His hand went to cover the spot she had bitten. He could tell it was already starting to heal and that the mating mark was beginning to form. "Why did you do that Raina!" he said angrily. "Because now you will never be able to touch another woman, the way I have never been able to touch a man." Sesshomaru used the hand that she had given him to help him get up off the ground. When he was finally up to his full height he looked at her evilly. "Now that you have given me my arm back how do expect to control me this mark means nothing to me or to any woman I decide to take. I am at my full strength now there is no way you can control me." "That's what you think!" Raina replied back with a smile.

At that point she threw a necklace over his head. "What the…!!" sesshomaru tried to spit out when Raina yelled "SIT!!!" he went face first into the ground.

Raina was laughing her head off when he finally recovered enough to sit up. "What the heck is this thing?" he tried to take the necklace off. "Well remember the necklace you brother has on? That's the same kind of one."

As it dawned on him what she was talking about he groaned. Now she could control him like that miko does with his brother. "You were saying that I would not be able to control you?" Raina said with a great deal of laughter." Now that you are under control stay there for a minute. With that she walked back into the trees. Jaken wandered up to his lord. "Are you all right my lord?" "Yes" and with that he hit jaken right on the head. "My lord!" "I feel a little better now. I actually want to thank her for giving me my arm back now I will really be able to kill naraku."

At that point Raina walked back to him with Rin in her arms "lord sesshomaru! I really like this lady. Is she going to travel with us?" Rin asked with innocence to her showing she did not see or understand what had just happened between sesshomaru and Raina. "Yeah sesshy am I going to get to travel with you?" "Don't call me that Raina." "I'll call you whatever I want to." Sesshomaru was about to say something when Raina said "SIT!" once again he went face first into the ground. "Why did you have to do that?" "Because you were about to order me around even when you are the servant."

With that said she said "come on Rin lets get going. Don't worry he will catch up." And Raina and Rin left. "I am going to kill her" sesshomaru replied and got up and went after them. "Ahh lord sesshomaru don't leave me!" jaken yelled and followed his lord with ah-un following behind.

**Yay I finished another chapter. Hope you like it. If you have questions leave them in a review and I will answer them. More chapters coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuysha/kagome with slight miroku/sango.

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**Yay I am so happy. Thank you 3 people who have reviewed me. Now if I get 20 reviews the one who sends the twentieth review will get to decide one of the adventures Raina and sesshomaru have together. It can be funny or romance and if you want a lemon maybe. But please review. **

**Chap 3**

"Sesshomaru, Rin is really starting to outgrow her kimono. We really need to get her a new one." Raina stated matter of factly. As they were walking through the forest. "Ok you can get her one in the village that is up ahead" sesshomaru said with a bored look on his face. "By the way you can stay here why me and Rin shop. I know where the village is and I think I can protect her pretty well on my own." She added the last part on when sesshomaru started to get an angry look on his face. "Why should I stay in the forest when you two go into the village?" "Why? Because I disguise myself to look human so I can get good service if I have you standing over my shoulder watching everything I do the village people will be timid and scared and you won't get anything out of them except rushed service and mean looks. Kind of like the one you're giving me now. And I always like to ask for any news and they don't usually give that to demons. How about this if I need you I'll call you. Is that acceptable?"

She had a look on her face that for some reason tied sesshomaru's heart up. It was a look of hope, understanding, and fear.** (Yes I just said fear. She can get scared of sesshomaru even though she always talks back to him)** _Why is there fear in her eyes? Maybe she knows something._ "Fine but call if you need me." He finally said with a beaten look on his face. "Yay thank you!!!" Raina said excitedly. She jumped up and hugged him then ran over to Rin and said "let's go get you some new clothes!"

He was frozen into place._ She just hugged me!_** (I would hug him any day!)**_ And why am I so freaking happy about that. Shit it must be this mark._** (Sorry about the cuss word Erin!)** He went to touch the mark when a smell came across his nose._ Dimmit what is inuyasha doing here. That must be why she didn't want me going into the village! GRRR she is going to get it when she gets back._ He sat down on a stump and waited for her to call or get back.

"Hey miroku find another spirit in the leaders home again?" sango ked miroku as they walked into the leaders home. He had kindly given the group a room and a meal for getting a spirit out of his house. "Inuyasha why are you so on edge?" kagome asked as they walked in behind sango and miroku. "I don't know I just have a feeling I am about to get jumped by somebody." "Ok that's a rather specific feeling. Oh will you and miroku come with sango and I while we gat some essentials for our days ahead when we leave the village?" "Sure" miroku and inuyasha answer simultaneously.

They walked out of the hut and immediately kagome felt like they were being watched. "We are being watched." She said as she got ready to fight just in case. Sango got hold of her hiraikose.** (I think I spelled that right?)** Miroku tightened grip on his staff and inuyasha cracked his knuckles. That was when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

Earlier in the village. "Ok Rin it looks like we got you two really cute kimonos. What do think of staying in the village tonight?" Raina looked down at Rin. She was smiling but you couldn't see it she had the scarf back over her face so you couldn't see the marks on her face. "That would be nice." "Good I'll let sesshomaru know but first we are going to visit somebody." "Who?" Rin asked with a curious look on her face. "An old friend.

Back to real time. The bushes started shaking and the gang got on edge. "What is it inuyasha?" kagome asked "I don't know I can't smell it." At that point a person came flying through the bushes and glomped onto inuyasha. "What the!" "Dang inuyasha you sound just like your brother." Raina looked up at him and the scarf fell off her face. "Ra..Ra..Raina!?" She smiled up at him "you got it!"

She let go of him at that point. "You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you that was what 200 years ago?" "Something like that." "Oh I'm being rude to your friends. I am Raina nice to meet you." She said this with a huge smile on her face. "Hi I am kagome. This is sango and miroku." Kagome held out her hand for Raina to shake it. When she did Raina asked. "You're from the future aren't you?" "Yes how did you know that?" "Because I had a feeling." She said with a giggle.

"Raina can we stay with inuyasha and lady kagome tonight in a room." Rin asked as she walked out from behind the bushes. "Sure but you know he would never agree." "Oh" "I guess I could always make him." At that point inuyasha recognized who Rin was. "Wait isn't that the girl that travels with sesshomaru?" he asked kagome "yes it is. Good evening Rin how are you today?" "Oh hi lady kagome. I am doing well Raina just bought a new kimono for me." "That's good." She said smiling "um Raina sesshomaru wouldn't happen to be here would he?" kagome asked cringing on the inside. Somehow she knew the answer and knew what inuyasha reaction would be. "He waiting in the forest which reminds me we have been away to long and need to call him here." At that moment se let out a whistle. At least kagome thought she did but didn't hear it but she noticed inuyashas ears went flat.

When sesshomaru heard the call he went as fast as he could he didn't know why but he was pretty sure that something was going to happen to Raina he would not like happening to her. He didn't know why he cared but he also knew she was probably with his brother. Meanwhile back with Raina miroku walked up. "Hi my name is miroku. I am under the assumption you have known inuyasha a long time." "Oh yes I have." "Can I ask you a question?" he asked her "umm yes??" "Will you bear my children?" sango was about to hit him in the head when someone pulled Raina back and said... "Don't you even think about that you perverted monk." It was sesshomaru; he caught everybody but Raina off gaur because he just appeared. "Wow sesshomaru I didn't think you could be so obsessive..." Raina said with a knowing look on her face.

At that moment inuyasha pulled out his tetsaiga. I am not here to fight inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "I am just here to get Raina and Rin and then I will be gone." "Not so fast sesshomaru. I think we should travel with them so that way we aunt all looking for naraku in different places and if we run in to him its all of us not just a small group. What do you think kagome?" "I think it's a great idea!" wait a minute who says I want to travel with him." Inuyasha protested. "It's not like I want to travel with you either inuyasha." Sesshomaru shot back with a calm expression on his face.

At that point inuyasha and kagome started arguing as well as Raina and sesshomaru. Miroku and sango were on the sidelines watching. Shippo who just woke up from his nap hopped up on sango's shoulder. "Why is sesshomaru here and who is that lady?" he asked sango. "It's a long story" "oh hi Rin" shippo said happily as he started talking to her. At that point you heard kagome say "SIT!" "I guess we should have seen this one coming." Miroku said when they heard another "SIT!" and they saw sesshomaru go face first into the ground. "Hey you got one of the subduing necklaces on sesshomaru?" kagome said stunned "yep I did it really keeps him in line. "I really wish you wouldn't do that Raina." "But you deserved it." At that point you heard inuyasha laughing hysterically. "I can't believe it the great sesshomaru was brought down by a simple necklace!" he kept on laughing "like you can say much you are in the same position." At that point the laughter stopped. "Why I aughta." "SIT!" kagome yelled. And inuyasha went into the ground again.

"Raina?" "What." "I would love to have you and sesshomaru join us on our hunt for the jewel shards and naraku." "Thank you kagome we would love to join you" she said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking. What's the connection between you and sesshomaru?" kagome asked. Sesshomaru answered. "We are partial mates."**(And this is everybody's face0.0) **"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. "It's only by mark but you might as well call us mates. When Raina and I were kids she got lost. I was the one to find her I told her I never wanted her to get lost again and in order to find her I bit her so I could always find her scent. I didn't realize then that was a mating mark." Sesshomaru explained "but you are demons aren't you supposed to have strong noses?" miroku asked. "I have an ability to cover p my scent from anything. Back then I couldn't control that power so every now and then I would accidentally mask my scent. That was one of the times." Raina stated. "Lets get some sleep it's getting late and sesshomaru try not to kill you brother. That goes for you to inuyasha." "ok." They both stated plainly. And they all went to the house to get food then sleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer wasn't working. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. If you have questions let me know. And please review. I am crying because I have so few reviews T.T**


	5. Chapter 4

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuyasha/kagome with slight miroku/sango.

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**Yay I am on chapter 4 thank you so much Black Wolf-Dog for giving me a good Review XD ok time for the story.**

Chap 4

When the gang woke up the next morning sesshomaru and inuyasha were at each others throats. "I can't believe you would mate Raina and not even tell her and then leave her for 400 freaking years. You're such a bastard!" "Do I look like I need your advice. I didn't know what I had done until 200 tears ago when I heard about a pissed off dog female whose mate doesn't care about her and left her!" "Then why didn't you try to find her. You guys were best friends it's the least you could do for her to become a true mate!" "Does it look like I need your help? No !" "The way I see it you need help from anybody you act like you don't know the true meaning of the mark." "Why should I take advice from you. You don't even have the guts to tell a human female you like ." "Hey wait a minute! That's was uncalled for." "Well if your going to lecture me than you can take some of it back." They were glaring evilly at each other and inuyasha was about to pull out his tetsaiga.

"Will you two cool it?" Raina said frustrated. "You woke us all up this morning and I wouldn't be surprised if you woke the entire village up! You are really going to have to learn to get along. Since we are going to be traveling together we don't want you two fighting the entire way!" "What Raina said is right inuyasha try to get along with your brother. Please." Kagome added in. "and sesshomaru. If you don't cool it I will seriously hurt you. You are the older brother you're supposed to set an example." Raina added to what kagome said. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head and sesshomaru had his head bowed down. "Now will you two promise not to fight?" "All right." Inuyasha said defeated. Raina looked at sesshomaru. "Sure whatever." With that he turned and went back into the house to eat breakfast.

Sango and miroku were once again watching from the sidelines. "Dang Raina sure can bring sesshomaru down a notch or two. I never thought somebody would be able to control him. Do you think it's because of the mark?" sango asked miroku. "No the mark just shows that they are for each other and nobody can take them from each other. Something likes that. It just means they can't be with anybody else or there will be dire consequences. I do believe Raina is doing that all on her own. And I agree with you I cant believe sesshomaru is actually going to do what she is telling him and feels slightly sorry for what he did. Maybe she is good for him." "I don't think he would agree with that." Sango added as sesshomaru walked past them to go eat breakfast. Inuyasha just started grumbling to himself. Kagome went over to talk him into eating breakfast and Raina went to go talk to sesshomaru. Sango miroku shippo and Rin went into town to buy supplies since they didn't get any yesterday.

"Sesshomaru are you mad at me?" Raina asked him. When he turned to look at her he saw concern in her eyes. He sighed. "No I'm not mad it you i'm mad at my brother for pointing out something I already knew." "What was it?" "I shouldn't have left you out there with a mark and never even trying to find you. I just didn't care even after I found out I gave you the mark. I'm not saying I want to truly be your mate but I will try my hardest to at least follow your wishes and protect you. And Rin has been needing a mother and she seems to like you. Will you forgive me and be rin's mother?" "aww!!!! you are so sweet." At that point she hugged him. Then kissed him on the cheek. "of course I'll be rin's mother. And I'll stay with you because even though you don't want to accept it you want me to stay." She sat down opposite of him and started eating. _Maybe shes right._ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _Maybe I do want he to stay with me. Nah I just want Rin to have a mother and that's it._ He said in his mind forcefully as to show him self that was that it was his decision and he was going to stick with it.

At that point kagome and inuyasha came in and started eating. "so which direction should we go?" kagome asked inuyasha and sesshomaru. We should go east toward the wolf land and see if they have any ideas where naraku could be hiding." Inuyasha was about to object because that was where kouga was but kagome piped in "that would be a great idea. to the west. at least once everybody else gets back. "wait sesshomaru. You need to go get jaken and ah-un from the forest." "All right 'ill get them before we leave." "sweet with ah-un Rin wont have to walk to much and we can go a lot quicker that way."

And with those final words they went to get sango miroku and shippo and Rin. And they headed into the wolf territory. Little did they know what lied ahead for them?

**Woot I finished chap4. the next chapter you will see kouga and another OC. I hoped you liked this chapter and remember if I get 20 reviews the twentieth person gets their own chapter idea. Please review and flames do not count**


	6. Chapter 5

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuyasha/kagome with slight miroku/sango.

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Next chappy is up! In this chapter an OC and kouga show up. I wonder what will happen.**

**MarheavenAngel: enough with the suspense get on with the story. (Slaps me in the head)**

**Me: well I was getting there but you interrupted me!**

**MarHeavenAngel: oh oops. Go on.**

**Me: anyway here is the next chapter. (Rubs the back of head)**

**Chap 5**

The gang was walking through a canyon when sesshomaru and Raina stopped. "Inuyasha do you smell that?" sesshomaru asked "yeah its kouga." At that he drew out his sword "you mean the head of the wolf demon clan?" Raina asked. "Yeah but he wants to make kagome his mate." "That's why you're so jealous." Raina said with a giggle. "I am not jealous!" that got a smirk out of sesshomaru. "He always say's he isn't jealous but you can tell he is." Sango interjected. Inuyasha started growling. "He's coming."

At that point they saw a huge dust tornado coming toward them. In front of it was kouga. He stopped right in front of kagome. "Come with me kagome and become my mate. Raina leaned into kagome and said "is it just me or does he sounds like miroku." "Yeah he does. But he doesn't ask every women he meets. Just me." "Oh. But there is somebody else you are supposed to be with. And he has had a mate since he was born that his parents picked out for him." She said the last part loudly so even the humans could here. "You mean kouga's been three timing? That's even worse than inuyasha!" sango exclaimed. Koga turned to look at raina "Who are you and what do mean I have had a mate since birth." "You mean your parent didn't tell you? My best friend kaori, also a wolf demon, has been promised to you since before you were born. You guys parents were friends but hers died a ling time ago. The reason she hasn't tried to find you is because she became a strict Shinto priestess. But now she has gone to find you because she has waited long enough for you. She's not going to be happy when she finds out you have been trying to get other women." "Who the hell are you!"

Kouga's tone pissed sesshomaru off and he replied for her " Her name is raina and if you pull that tone with her again you insolent wolf you will be running home with your tail between your legs. Either that or seriously limping." "Well if isn't the mutt solder brother. I guess you aren't as bad considering you're a full demon but your still a dog and I hate dogs." "Then I guess you'll just have to hate me as well as sesshomaru because I am one as well." "If you're a demon why can't I smell you." "Because I can shield my scent you mongrel and trust me if you think you could beat me you are seriously underestimating me." "Whatever.." "And kagome has somebody else she is to be with as well as you. So if you think of taking her for yourself I will have to hurt you."

"Well look whose coming." Raina looked up at kouga. "I guess its time for you to meet your true mate." They all turned around to look at the woman that was walking up to the group. She was tall like kagome. She had a wolf tail and her hair and fur was a dirty blond color. As she walked closer kouga was getting scared. "Kaori!" raina yelled while shaking her hands in the air. When the girl looked up she started smiling she ran over to raina. "Raina it's been a long time." She gave raina a friendly hug. Raina whispered into kaori's ear. "If you look behind you the scared wolf is kouga." She turned and looked straight at kouga. "Really is that so. I guess my search is over." She walked right up to kouga and looked him up and down. "He's not as bad as I have heard. Good looking and has power but he's cheating with the jewel shards in his legs. He's got some power in him though. Guess my parents didn't do to bad."

At that point kouga remembered something his parents told him as they died. _"Find her. She is the one true mate you will have. Her name is…"_ that was when his father died. "Shit I am screwed." At that moment she slapped him in the head. "Oww what was that for!" "For cussing I don't like it when people cuss."

"Hey kouga what are you going to tell Ayame when she finds out you have a mate?" inuyasha teased "it's not like I mated her already!" "Who is this Ayame?" kaori asked staring at him evilly. "Umm...Ummm." "It's a girl he promised to mate when they got older and she has been after him ever since. Then he asked kagome here to be his mate. So while Ayame is chasing him he has been chasing kagome." Inuyasha said intelligently. Which got kaori really pissed off. "You mean he…" points at kouga. "Has been cheating on me this entire time telling girls he's going to mate them!!" "Pretty much." Kagome said. Kaori's eyes got red "Umm guys you might want to step back." Raina said. With that kaori pounced on kouga and almost slapped him then smiled and jumped back off him. "Ha-ha made you scared. She was laughing now and kouga, who almost wet himself, stared up at her. "What the heck is wrong with you? You scared the heck out of me." Kouga exclaimed "at least he learning not to cuss." Raina said when she leaned in toward sesshomaru. "Um kouga? You should probably know she can change moods instantly. It can get annoying." Raina said aloud "he he" kaori giggled

"Is she bipolar?" kagome asked "what is bi-polar" raina asked. "Oops term from the future you don't know. Sorry. It means different personalities can go from mean to sweet of hyper." Kagome explained. "Oh yeah. I guess she is then." "Hey kouga, kaori?" kagome asked "Would you like to join our group looking for naraku?" "Why would I want to hang out with mutt face?" "We would live to go! Come on kouga lets join there group." She looked at him like her decision was final.

She went over to talk to kagome raina and sango and kouga went over to the guys. "Is it just me or are we all on short leashes here. It's like they are controlling us and yet we aren't mated to them." Kouga said. "Well you aren't mated yet." Sesshomaru said under his breath. "Wait you mated with one of them?" kouga said excitedly. "It was along time ago and it's only by mark." Sesshomaru said defensively. They looked over at the women. "Lets see here sango hits me anytime I do something wrong, kagome sits inuyasha and practically controls him, same for sesshomaru who has mated raina, and kouga has a predestined mate who changes moods easily and scares the heck out of him. Looks to me like we are doomed to become owned men." Miroku said. They looked back over at the women. "Say goodbye to your old lives gentlemen this life is going to get bumpy."Sesshomaru said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Hey guys lets get going and find someplace to camp for the night!" kagome shouted at them. They sighed and walked over to the girls and went to find a place to camp for the night. "Hey what were you guys talking about?" Raina asked sesshomaru. "nothing." She stared at him then shook it off and started following everybody.

It was at that moment ginta and hakaku finally caught up in order to see kouga walking away from them aging. This time with the group. "Why does he always do that?" ginta asked Hakaku. "I don't know buts lets try to catch up before nightfall." And with that they went running after the group shouting kouga's name and asking for them to wait up.

**Yay another chapter finished. Hope you like this one it's a little different but I had to give kouga somebody he was afraid of. Anyways please review and remember every 20reviews the 20****th**** reviewer gets their idea put into a chapter. No flames **


	7. Chapter 6

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuyasha/kagome with slight miroku/sango. Now with a kouga/OC

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**Hey sorry it took me a while to update. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am gong to be writing another story soon and I am running out of ideas for this one. Please help. My new story is a pirate's of the Caribbean. If you don't like sorry. Just got the idea. Anywho this is going to be a short chapter. Sorry. Work kinda takes the time away from writing.**

Chap 6

The gang found a nice covered place to sleep for the night and the guys had gone to a nearby stream and had gotten them some food. They were getting ready for bed when raina said. "Sesshomaru. Give the fluffy." She held her hand out. "Why should I." he kept walking away. "I didn't want to say this. But since you are the one who lost the bet. Sesshomaru I order you to give me the fluffy." He went stiff. You could tell he was getting angry. "I'm waiting. Don't make me come over there and take it off of you. You know I will. You promised to this bet year ago and I finally took you up on it. You could have tried harder to win that fight but no." he became stiffer if that was possible. Kagome and the other girls were trying there hardest to contain there laughter. The guys had no such constraint. They were laughing there heads off which was making sesshomaru even angrier. Finally sesshomaru took the fluffy off his shoulder and handed it to raina while giving her a death stare.

"Good boy!" Raina patted sesshomaru on the head and walked over to where the girls were sleeping and laid the fluffy down and used it as a bed. "You are so asking for it raina." Kaori said. All the other girls agreed. "I can't believe sesshomaru actually gave it to you." Kagome said. She touched the edge of the fluffy. "Wow this really is soft." Kagome said with a grin. "That's why I wanted it to sleep on.

Rin went to sleep next to raina which she had gotten into a habit of doing. When she was asleep curled up next to her raina started stroking her hair lovingly. She really has taken to you. You're like a mother to her." Sango said in awe. Kagome agreed with her. Kaori would have but she was over beating kouga up because she heard him cuss when he was talking to the other guys. Raina giggled. "I feel like a mother to her. I just can't help it. She kinda inspires you to do that." And with that said they all went to sleep. Kaori came over and said goodnight to them and went to sleep herself.

Everybody was asleep but sesshomaru. He was keeping a lookout. But he was really watching raina. _I can't believe she just stood up to me like that. If she had been anybody else I would have killed her._ He sighed. _But she isn't like anybody else she is unique. And I like that. Wait I don't like he I just want her as a mother for Rin. That's it._ But his eyes betrayed him as he watched her sleep. They became gentle and loving. If anybody saw him at that moment they would know he had lost his heart to her. As is eyes became softer and not so fierce all he was chanting in his head was. _Just a mother for Rin nothing more. Nothing more._

**That's it. I told you it was a short chapter. Hope you liked it though. Reviews please. She is finally using the bet against him will that get raina into trouble? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuyasha/kagome with slight miroku/sango. Now with a kouga/OC

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**OH my god sorry people. It took me sooo long to update. I was on vacation and when I got back it was work constantly. I finally got the time to write this sorry if it is a little short but it's all I had time to write.**

**Chap 7**

The sun slowly started to rise which in turn woke everybody up. As they started packing up kagome stood up straight and started looking around.

"What's the matter kagome?" Raina asked her with a concerned look in her eye

"There's a shikon jewel shard around here." Kagome replied

Inuyasha immediately went to sniffing the air. "Pack up quickly. We don't want the shard to get away from us." He stated sternly. And amazingly everybody, including sesshomaru, hurried up with their packing.

"Which direction is it kagome?" inuyasha asked.

Kagome pointed west back toward sesshomaru's lands. They started heading out taking the directions kagome was giving them.

They were walking down a path that was surrounded by trees. It was creating a tunnel affect. It's right around here somewhere." Kagome suddenly said in a hushed voice. The gang went on guard as they waited and sniffed the air trying to find the demon or human that had the shard. All of a sudden they heard a low chuckle. "He He I have finally found you. The dog demoness named raina."

Raina answered "Who are you and what do you want with me." All of a sudden a huge bear demon walked out into the path ahead of them "oh my god not you again." Raina said with a sense of relief to her voice. Everybody was staring at her wandering why she was relieved. She just shrugged the looks of and took a step forward.

"I see you remember me."

"How could I forget the bear demon that triad to kill me and I, for some odd reason, let him live. I still can't believe I did that."

"Well now that I have a shard of the shikon jewel I will finally be able to enact my revenge on you."

His eyes started glowing red and was about to charge when sesshomaru leaned into raina and said. "What are you crazy taking that thing on by yourself you will get yourself killed?" Even though he said it out of concern it pissed raina off. "And just who are you to think I need help killing it. I lived without you a long time I don't need to cower behind somebody. I am not weak." And with that she pulled away from him and walked slowly forward.

Leaving her sword in its sheath she cracked her knuckles. She could small the fear and frustration coming off of sesshomaru and she just smirked. She hadn't had a battle in a long time and this would end quickly. Besides it was about time they learned what she could do. She faced the enraged bear.

"So you gonna actually do something or are we just going to stand here all day." She said the smirk still on her face.

With that the bear charged her. He was a distance away so she had plenty of time to prepare. Her index and middle finger were extended and one of the claws started glowing red, the other black. Suddenly those claws extended into two whips that started to wrap around each other like a braid. When the bear was about seven feet away she swiped him with the whip. It left a huge gash in the skin but did not stop the bear's charge.

Sesshomaru was starting to get worried. The bear was going to kill raina and it was too late for him to do anything. All of a sudden the bear let out an ear splitting scream and dropped right at Riana's feet writhing in pain. Then just as quickly as he dropped he started to disintegrate at her feet into a pile of ash.

"Works every time." Raina said with a grin on her face as the whip disappeared. She leaned over and picked up the jewel shard that the bear had. "And I thought this was supposed to make you stronger?" she said to herself while looking at it. She turned around and smiled at everybody. "I believe this is yours kagome" she said and handed the shard to a dumfounded kagome. Everybody was staring at her wondering how she got that power.

Kagome was thinking_ she has two of those whip things and even sesshomaru has one. And when h uses it they turn into goo not ash._ "How did you do that?" kagome finally asked raina.

"Well as you see I have two whips. The black one is used to cleanly cut into the flesh. The red one is like I stream of lava. It takes a minute but once it gets into the heart it starts turning you into ash from the inside out." They all stared at her. "Oh by the way I should probably give these to you. She dug around it the pocket of her warrior outfit and pulled out a small vile that had about six jewel shards in it. "How come I didn't sense those on you?" kagome asked as she took the jewel shards from raina. "Remember I can mask my sent and my powers I can also mask anything in my position. Even jewel shards." She stated plainly

Raina then walked over to sesshomaru "sorry I was rude to you awhile ago but like I said I can fight my own fights. I knew you just wanted to protect me but I can handle myself." He just snorted and walked away back to the group. "Fine have it your way and get all sullen up just because you couldn't protect somebody else." At that point she was about to walk over and give him a piece of her mind when Rin tugged on her pants leg. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" "No little one I am not hurt" she picked rid up and hugged her then held her on her hip like any mother would do with their child. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked "didn't you just ask one? He he go ahead what is your question." "Can I call you mama?"

That made raina explode with love for Rin. She got a huge grin on her face and laughter and tears in her eyes. "Did I make you cry I'm sorry." Rin said apologetically. "No its ok. I would love it if you called me mama." "Really?" "Really." with that Rin gave raina a huge hug. Which raina happily returned.

Raina walked back to the group with Rin still on her hip. "Hey guys I have an idea. How about since we are already headed the right direction. How about we go to sesshomaru's lands and stay at his house while we come up with a plan of action? That way we don't have to sleep outside constantly."

"Hey I like that idea! It would be nice to get an actual bed and not the ground." Kagome said which all the girls agreed to. "How about you ask me first before you go inviting everybody to my home." Sesshomaru said slightly agitated. If she came to his home that meant she was closer to his bed and that was a bad idea. "You mean our home don't you? Since we are mates now we share everything. Anything yours is mine and vice versa." Raina said this with a smile on her face but hers eyes dared him to challenge her on this. He just sighed. He was not going to get away with anything. "Fine whatever." He turned and started walking in the direction of his home. "Lets go!" raina called out to the gang as she set Rin on ah-un. With that everybody started following sesshomaru. The rest of the day was easy going. They ran into no trouble as they walked through the forest. They found a nice place to camp just right of the path they were walking that was surrounded in tree. It was a beautiful little spot. As everybody got ready for bed raina was sitting of to the side just thinking when kagome and sango walked up. "Whatcha thinking about?" kagome asked "oh nothing really."

"Let me guess it's about sesshomaru." Sango said with a knowing expression. Kaori was not in this conversation because she fell asleep after beating kouga up again for saying she wasn't his mate. Kouga was currently unconscious. Raina gave sango a look. "You can tell us you know. If something is really worrying you can tell." Kagome said with a smile that said she could keep a secret. "Ok I am just worried about the fact that he wants me only as a mother to Rin. I know he has some feeling for me but he won't say anything. I know I forced this whole mating thing on him and we aren't even full mated yet but it still has me worried."

Kagome thought about what raina said for a moment then finally spoke up. "Just give him time raina. Men like him are stubborn and won't admit to anything right off the bat but once they are sure of it he will let you know. Until then you will just need to give him a little push in the right direction." "What do you mean by that?" raina and sango asked at the same time. "Well start off by being what he wants you to be a mother but when you hold Rin on your hip and you are holding her close look over at him and give him a look of caring and love. Then we will think off more ideas after we see how that one works." "Ok I will try it." and with that raina looked determined to get sesshomaru to admit he liked her. With that in her mind she fell asleep not knowing sesshomaru was watching her closely as she fell asleep. A look of tenderness in his eyes.

**YAY wow that was longer than I thought that was gonna be. Please review!! Thanks to Black Wolf-dog and MarHeavenAngel for all the great reviews they have been giving me. No flames please**


	9. Chapter 8

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuyasha/kagome with slight miroku/sango. Now with a kouga/OC

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless.**

**Woot! Time for the next chapter. Thank you my dedicated reviewers Black Wolf-Dog and MarHeavenAngel. Anyway sorry t took me so long to update. Here is the next chapter**

**Chap 8**

They were headed to sesshomaru's house raina was walking by sesshomaru in the lead of the group while kouga and kaori were bringing up the rear. Suddenly Kaori stopped. She started sniffing the air. "Do you guy smell that?" She asked looking at kouga sniffed the air. "Yeah I recognize that smell." He sad it with a blank expression on his face. Everybody except the humans of the group stared sniffing the air. "I recognize that scent as well."Inuyasha said. "Its naraku." Sesshomaru informed everybody. They all got angry instantly except for Rin who didn't know what they were talking about.

"Mommy who is lord sesshomaru talking about?" she asked running up to raina. Raina picked her up "it's nothing to worry about dear." Sesshomaru was startled heard Rin call raina mommy. _Well I guess I am getting my wish. Rin has taking a liking to raina and raina has taken the job of being a mother to Rin very seriously I see._

Raina could see the surprise that crossed sesshomaru's eyes when Rin called her mommy. _And let the games begin._ "Go sit next to shippo on ah-un everything will be okay." "Yes mommy" Rin hopped out of Riana's arms and hopped on to the dragon next to shippo. Raina walked over to sesshomaru. "We need to get her away from here. This could get messy. Naraku has been after my powers just like he has yours. And with us together he will try even harder. Not to mention kagome jewel shards as well as kouga's."

"You are right jaken get Rin out of here and head straight for my lands. You will be safe there." "Yes my lord." Jaken said as he climbed up next to Rin on the dragon and left at full speed. "Guys he is getting closer."Inyasha yelled at everybody. They all got prepared for a fight.

It was then they heard him start laughing. He was hiding in the tree's somewhere. "Looks like I finally found you. Suddenly a smoke came into the clearing they were all standing. Obscuring everybody's sight. Everybody started coughing as the smoke went into there lungs and blocking their senses. They didn't hear a lone person walking through the smoke capturing raina.

She screamed! It was so loud and sudden it brought the other demons to their knees. She was then encases into a bubble shaped barrier with the person that had grabbed her. That bubble then lifts of the ground and starts to float away as they get out of the smoke she turns to her captor. "NARAKU!"

The smoke started clearing around the group and they started looking around. "Hey where's raina?" sango asked in alarm it was then it hit sesshomaru the scream they had all heard was hers. He looked up in the sky and saw a bubble with her and naraku in it. She looked scared and it made his blood boil. "She's up there!" kagome yelled as she noticed where sesshomaru was looking. They all noticed that naraku was in that bubble with her and kagome got an arrow ready. "No don't shoot! If you do you will purify raina as well!" Miroku shouted at kagome. She lowered her bow. "What are we going to do? Inuyasha cant use the tetsaiga kagome can't use her arrows and miroku can't use his wind tunnel!" they hadn't noticed sesshomaru's eyes turn red until the wind picked up. He was about to change into his true form when miroku shouted "stop look at raina!"

When Raina turned around and saw that it was naraku who had her she panicked. He sensed that fear and started taunting her thinking that he had won. "I finally got you little dog demoness. Did you really think you would not get captured? How foolish of you. You will never get away from me and soon you will be absorbed into my body and your powers will be mine. And so will that stupid dog sesshomaru. He will soon be joining you in my body." He started laughing.

Raina was lying at his feet and her head was down. Her eyes had slowly started turning red. She started growling. Naraku stopped laughing. "You think that a little growl will stop me? You are pathetic." "No Naraku you are the pathetic one." There was an eerie calm to her that made naraku a little worried but he did not show it. She started to stand up. Her head was still bowed. "You underestimate me naraku if you think this little bubble can hold me. And if you think you will ever absorb me you are wrong. He-he you are such an idiot." It was then that she looked up and stared at him right in the eyes. It was then he saw they were red. He started panicking. A wind picked up in the bubble and her white and silver hair was whipped around her face. Her hair got longer and so did her fangs in the next instant the barrier broke open and instead of standing on it he was standing on the nose of a huge dog. It was all white except for its main paws and tail was silver. It had a purple streak going down from each eye and its fangs were huge.

Everybody was staring at what had happened right in front of them. Raina had changed into a giant dog. Just as large as sesshomaru's form was. Even sesshomaru was shocked because he had never seen raina like this. And he was amazed at the power that was radiating from her. What happened next amazed them all.

Raina was growling at the form on her nose. Right when naraku was going to disappear raina shook her head and caught his body in her massive mouth and started shaking him around viciously. She threw him up in the air and caught him again it was after the second time a seriously injured naraku let out a cloud of miasma into her mouth. She dropped him instantly. It was then that kagura showed up and took of with him lying on her feather as they took off. Leaving a trail of blood. Raina would have followed but she couldn't move. She had swallowed too much of the miasma and it was taking a toll on her body._ No I must get him_. She collapsed turning back into her human form.

Sesshomaru could just watch n awe as he saw raina rip naraku to shreds. Hr was surprised the half demon survived even if it was just barely. When he saw the cloud of miasma go off in her mouth he started running to her huge form. He slowed as kagura grabbed naraku and took off with him. He was more concerned about raina at the moment. He saw her body start to shake then collapse and change in front of him. He got to her one second later.

He cradled her body next to his own. She was pale and having trouble breathing and yet she smiled up at him. "I guess you didn't expect that to happen? God why do I hurt so much?" she stared up at him with expecting eyes but he couldn't say anything he could only hold her. He slowly picked her up off the ground holding her bridal style. "You'll be ok I will get you to my house and you will be okay. He was reassuring himself s he was trying to reassure her. He was afraid. So very afraid that she was going to die. The rest of the group was running up to meet him."W have to get her to my house and quick. He then started running as fast as he could towards his house. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they followed as kouga and kaori ran after as well. Sango and miroku got on kirara's back and flew after everybody.

**Woot the end of that chapter. I know it's a cliffy but oh well it kinda worked its way into one. By the way black wolf dog. Thanks for the idea's I already thought of the naraku one but I think I will use the other ones as well. Next chapter we see how raina will fair as she fight for her life because of the miasma. And will sesshomaru realize how he cares for her? And just what is sesshomaru's home like? Find out in the next chapter. I should have it up by tomorrow. But unless I get at least 4 reviews. You will have to wait for it.**


	10. Chapter 9

Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. Seshomaru/oc and inuyasha/kagome with slight miroku/sango. Now with a kouga/OC

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless. Me own nothing but my own characters. Poo :(**

**HE-HE sorry about the cliff hanger. I am sure you are dying to see what happens next. Thank you Black Wolf-Dog for the good review. **

**Chap 9**

He was scare. He had never been this scared in his life. After he had started running to his house she had passed out. He could feel the heat coming off her body. She was still having trouble breathing and her breaths were coming in short gasps. He increased his speed. He could tell everybody was right behind him so he didn't bother looking back. _Why am I so Afraid? _ Was all he could think until he arrived at the outer walls of his home. He jumped right over the thirty foot walls not even bothering to use the gates.

When raina had called it a house it was an understatement. The home was a giant castle with the huge walls surrounding it. It would seem from the outside that it was very impersonal and cold. But ever since he had brought Rin there the place seemed to have softened. There were flowers everywhere on the inner part of the walls. And the castle itself was covered in blooming vines. Sesshomaru did not notice any of this as he ran straight for the doors.

He barged right in the doors and walked into the castle. The servants, who were not expecting him, stopped and stared at him. Not only because he was there but because of the unconscious woman lying in his arms. Her hands were hanging down and her head was supported by his arm. "What are you staring at? Get the doctor immediately!" he screamed at the servants. He headed straight for his room.

He placed her on his king sized bed gently. And put a pillow under head. She had gotten worse as they had hurried here. She was barely breathing and her face was crumpled in pain. The doctor suddenly came rushing into the room. The doctor was and old cat demon. That might have been strange to have a cat demon in the household of a dog but the man had been there since sesshomaru had been a mere pup. He was wonderful at what he did and it seemed he could cure anything. He looked at sesshomaru as if to ask permission to touch the woman that was lying on the bed. Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly saying he could look at her. The doctor went to work right away.

He leaned his head against her chest to hear her heart and lungs. Sesshomaru realized he was rather jealous of where the doctor had his head. And he was about to growl at the man but he held himself n check._ He is trying to help her not take her away. _He told himself all the while wondering why he really cared if somebody put there head there. "She has much fluid in her lungs and can not breathe. What happened to her?" and sesshomaru told the doctor everything that had happened in the battle. "I am going to have to get the fluid out of her lungs. One I do that she should be okay but she will need plenty of rest." Sesshomaru nodded his head

The doctor started taking off Riana's top only to be stopped by a loud growl. "Control yourself my lord." He said with a calm but stern voice. "What has you in such a snit?" he then saw the mark on Riana's neck and he suddenly knew why. "You have finally mated with a woman my lord it's about time you got yourself somebody." Sesshomaru was taken back by that comment. "It's only by mark." He said with a snort. "Oh but I think you want it to be different. Look at the way you react when anything happens to her. I say you genuinely care about this girl more than you think." The old man said "she is only going to be a mother for Rin that's It." he had convinced himself of that and it was going to be that way. "Whatever you say my lord. Now please no more growling at me I need to get the fluid out of her lungs and to do that I have to get this material out of the way. Sesshomaru shut his mouth as the doctor started again to take Riana's top off. He pulled the blanket she was on up high enough just to over her but still give him the room he needed to work.

Sesshomaru was watching everything the doctor did. But once he got Riana's top off all he could do was stare and try not to drool. He quickly decided he best leave the room. "I leave her in your hands. Make sure she is all right." All the doctor could do was smile slightly knowing why sesshomaru wanted to leave. When sesshomaru left he looked at raina. "You really have captured his heart little one. Make sure you take care of It." and with that he went to work using his magic to remover the fluid from her lungs.

Sesshomaru went back to the front doors of the castle to meet up with everybody else. When they all came to the front door they were awestruck by the mass of the structure they were going into. It was huge and all of them were surprised by the sheer size of it. Inuyasha, could you and kagome go get Rin and tell all of them what happened?" "Why don't you do it yourself?" inuyasha said slightly irritated at sesshomaru. "You are so thick headed. He wants us to go so he can be here for raina! You are such an idiot. By the way how is she?"

"The doctor is with him now. He said she had fluid in her lungs because of the miasma. But she should be okay." "That's good to hear. Let's get going inuyasha." And with that those two left. "My servants will show you the rooms you will be staying in while you are here. "And with that he left and headed back to his room where raina was. Everybody was just staring at him as he walked away. Realizing something he hadn't even realized about himself. He was starting to fall in love with raina and everybody knew it but him. They all went to follow the servant to their rooms as he kept walking

When he got to his room the doctor was just closing the door. "Ah lord sesshomaru there you are." "How is she?" he asked the doctor with concern in his voice. "She will be ok. I got all the fluid out of her lung and made sure there was no other damage. She is resting now and she will need to stay in bed for while and don't move her. It might cause the fluid to build up again." Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief when he found out she was going to be ok. But when he heard she could not be moved he started panicking. She was in his room on his bed and could not be moved. _This is not what I wanted to happen. This is not good._ "I want you to keep watch over her and if during the night she has trouble breathing call for me. And she only needs to be still for one day. She can move on her own but she is not to walk or be picked up. Do you have that lord sesshomaru?" "Yes I do." "Good then I will bid you good night." With that the doctor walked down the hallway heading back to his home that was on the grounds

Sesshomaru slowly went into his room trying not to make any noise as he shut the door behind him. He looked at the bed to look at the sleeping form on it. Raina was sleeping peacefully and he could tell she could breath easily now. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed she was sleeping on. As he watched her sleeping he realized how little sleep he had gotten himself these past days since he had met her. While listening to her gentle breathing he slowly started drifting off. He laid his head next to her side next to her hand and he fell asleep.

**Woot I know the ending was a little abrupt on this chapter but I was trying to finish it for you people. Sorry it took me so long to get this posted but I have been working so much I have had no time to write T.T but I hope you enjoy this. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 10

1Love isn't always at first sight

What is poor sesshomaru going to do. He lost a bet years ago and that person is here to collect. Little does he know that what he is going to lose is his heart. sesshomaru/oc and inuyasha/kagome with slight miroku/sango. Now with a kouga/OC

**No I do not own inuyasha if I did you would see sesshomaru more often and sometimes shirtless. Me own nothing but my own characters. Poo :(**

**Sorry it took me so long to freaking update. I know there is no excuse for not updating this long**

**Phantom'sAngel89: you bet there is no excuse! **

**Me: I am sorry so I even started writing another story to help get rid of your anger and I have a gift.**

**PhantomsAngel89: oh yeah What.**

**Phantom and Peta suddenly show up in the room.**

**PhantomsAngel89: Yay PETA PHANTOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**UBER GLOMP THEM BOTH. **

**Phantom: no I just got away from the other fan girl!**

**MarHeavenAngel: Hey what about ,me !**

**Me: don't worry I have a special gift for you in the next chapter. Anyways on with the chapter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to meyalious**

Chapter 10

Raina was slowly starting to wake up. She could see light through her eyes so she knew it was at least morning. She took a deep breath and was happy she was alive and could breath as she fully opened her eyes she noticed something to her left. She slowly turned her head. What she saw next to her shocked her. It was sesshomaru. He was sleeping right next to her hand. This was the first time she had actually seen himsleep. He looked peacful while he was sleeping. She slowly lifted her hand to touch his head when the door suddenly slammed open. "Sesshomaru where the hell are you?" inuyasha yelled barging into the room. sesshomaru's head shot straight up with a look of murder in his eyes. He went to stare at inuyasha who had a huge smile on his face. "What's so funny inuyasha." sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha didn't answer he just burst out laughing. Sesshomaru looked confused until he realized where he was. He had been sleeping next to Raina. His eyes went up and looked up at her to see if she had noticed. She had a hand up covering her mouth trying not to giggle. " inuyasha why are you laughing so loud?" kagome asked as she and sango and kaori walked in. Inuyasha couldn't speak only point at sesshomaru and Raina. They looked over at them and just stared.

To increase sesshomaru's humiliation miroku and kouga had to walk n behind the girls. They started laughing to. Sesshomaru was getting angry. He stood up and grabbed inuyasha by the ear and started heading to the door. "Kagome could you watch over Raina?" she just nodded her head. .he dragged inuyasha out and almost barked at the guys to leave the room

When the door closed behind him the girls focused their attention on Raina. " What the heck happened last night!" kaori demanded of Raina. The other girls nodded in agreement. "Nothing happened . I think. But I fell asleep after the doctor healed me and I remember hearing the door open and close but it wasn't until this morning I noticed sesshomaru had watched over me most of the night and fell asleep. It is really sweet." she said with a sigh. All the girls sighed with her. " man why cant miroku be that sweet? All he ever does is grop my rear end." "Wait did you just say you want miroku?" kagome turned and asked " no I just wish he was sweeter." "Uh-hu sure we will see about that."

Kaori sighed. "Why cant kouga just mate with me and be happy?" all the girls stared at her. "Did you say you want to do it with kouga? I haven't even done it with sesshomaru yet and I have known him longer." Raina stated. " well I waited so long for him why doesn't he want me?" "Because he is thick headed just like all the guys are and they don't realize what they truly have." kagome added in "oh. ok." they all sat on the bed next to Raina and started daydreaming. "By the way are you feeling better Raina? We were really worried about you." sango asked. "Yep much better!" "I don't think I have ever seen sesshomaru so worried before though. He carried you all the way here." kagome said "really?" "Yep he was afraid of something but he wasn't going to tell us." All Raina could do was smile at that thought.

**Yay!!!!!! I finally updated! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know it was short but that's all I had time to write. See what the guys talked about in the next chapter. By the way I wrote a new story called What is Life about. It's a naruto fic but its really good please read and review both stories!**


End file.
